


The heart knows better

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Amor - Freeform, Final Feliz, Infidelidad, M/M, Screto, amistad, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Las inseguridades de Yuuri florecen al  darse cuenta que su pareja evita mirarlo a los ojos y ya no pasa tiempo con él. Tiene miedo. Pero no sabe que el miedo de Víctor es aún mayor.Imagen de la portada por Rhape Seuhans
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	The heart knows better

  
  
  


[2]

  
  


Llegó más temprano de lo necesario.

De pie, en medio del aeropuerto, Víctor era testigo de los reencuentros que se generaban por doquier. En cuanto las puertas que se abrían después de la aduana dejaban ver a los numerosos viajeros, las personas que esperaban se agolpaban contra las vallas esperando ver allí a ese ser querido, familiar o amigo, que volvía de un largo viaje o quizá solo venía por poco tiempo; viajeros de paso. 

Víctor miraba su reloj de pulsera mientras, ansioso, esperaba a su novio: Yuuri. El japonés había viajado hasta Hasetsu, su tierra natal, para visitar a su familia durante las fiestas de fin de año. Víctor siempre lo acompañaba y aprovechaba para festejar su cumpleaños con la familia de su novio, los adoraba, ellos siempre lo hacían sentir en casa, como un hijo más. Sin embargo, retrasos en las firmas de unos importantes contratos para la empresa en la que trabajaba le hicieron imposible acompañarlo esta vez. 

Y allí estaba, sin poder evitar sentir que se desmoronaba mientras esperaba, de pie en medio del aeropuerto.

  
  


Cansado, a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto, Yuuri caminaba arrastrando su maleta. Su avión había sufrido un retraso de una hora, que sumada a las demás, lo hacía lucir agotado y somnoliento. Como residente, su paso por policía internacional fue relativamente rápido y ahora solo le restaba pasar por aduana para encontrarse con Víctor. Su novio había prometido ir al aeropuerto por él.

La sonrisa boba en sus labios borró todo rastro de cansancio, tan solo por pensar en él. 

  
  


La puerta que conectaba el interior del aeropuerto con la zona común se abrió y dio paso al esperado encuentro. Los ojos castaños del japonés brillaron de alegría y apresuró sus pasos para encontrarse con Víctor, los ojos azules de Víctor también brillaron, pero su brillo húmedo parecía enturbiar sus ojos, quiso moverse, correr a los brazos de Yuuri, pero su cuerpo inmóvil fue incapaz de reaccionar: hasta que sintió el reconfortante calor del cuerpo de su novio rodeándolo con fuerza. 

Un hipido escapó de la boca de Víctor antes de que respondiera al abrazo con una fuerza inusual y escondiera su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, quien al sentir su piel repentinamente mojada se preocupó:

—¿Víctor?, ¿sucede algo, cariño? —preguntó acariciando las hebras platinadas de su pareja.

—No… —dijo mientras tragaba el sabor agrio de la mentira—. Te extrañé muchísimo, eso es todo. 

Yuuri alejó el cuerpo de su novio empujando sin mucha fuerza sobre sus hombros, lo miró a los ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, y en una de esas muestras de amor que el japonés pocas veces otorgaba en público, pero que oportunamente nacían por impulso no reflexionado, bebió las lágrimas en medio de besos y finalmente compartió el sabor agridulce de sus labios con la boca cálida de Víctor, que lo recibió más calmo y tímido que de costumbre, dejándole a él guiar el movimiento profundo de aquella caricia y el roce de sus lenguas. 

Víctor quiso quedarse allí, perdido en ese momento. Y a Yuuri no le importó volverse el centro de atención.

  
  


[3]

  
  


El camino a casa fue silencioso. 

Víctor no despegaba la vista de la autopista y respondía con monosílabos a cualquier intento que Yuuri hacía por conversar. Después del beso, no había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos y parecía preso en pensamientos lejanos que Yuuri no podía alcanzar. 

El japonés, cansado por las largas horas de vuelo, tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por la extraña actitud de su novio; se durmió profundamente, mecido por el movimiento constante del automóvil.

  
  


Yuuri, perdido en la inconsciencia sin sueños, no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual Víctor aparcó su automóvil en el estacionamiento del céntrico departamento que compartían. Víctor miró su rostro dormido por un largo momento en el cual permitió que las lágrimas retenidas con fuerza escaparan de sus ojos, pese a eso, su expresión no cambió, como si no fuera consciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo y manando desde lo más íntimo de su ser.

—Te amo tanto —pronunció en un susurro mientras detenía sus dedos a centímetros de la piel de Yuuri, casi cayendo en la tentación de tocarlo, pero retrocediendo en última instancia—. Perdóname, Yuuri… yo… 

Víctor mordió sus labios y apretó sus manos. Se bajó del automóvil y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, limpió sus lágrima y esperó hasta lograr simular una sonrisa, caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y se inclinó para hablarle a Yuuri:

—Cariño, ya hemos llegado —dijo en tono suave—. Despierta bello durmiente. 

Yuuri abrió los ojos mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios y sus brazos se estiraban con franca pereza.

—Cárgame —pronunció después de enredar sus brazos tras el cuello de Víctor y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del platinado.

La sonrisa de Víctor se hizo más amplia y sincera al sentir nuevamente la calidez de Yuuri contra su cuerpo, acurrucado mientras le dejaba sentir su peso. 

—Creo que en el avión no dormiste nada —susurró Víctor mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de Yuuri, besó la frente del japonés y luego lo sacó del automóvil, llevándolo en sus brazos por el corto camino desde el estacionamiento hasta el departamento en la sexta planta. 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer a Yuuri, luego lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían y lo dejó sobre la cama. Víctor pensaba quitarle los zapatos y dejarlo dormir, pero Yuuri no soltó su cuello, contrario a lo que su pareja esperaba, los ojos marrones del japonés lo miraron brillantes, colmados de deseo.

Víctor rio.

—Tramposo —le dijo sin apartar su mirada—, ¿no que estabas demasiado cansado?

—Lo estoy —respondió Yuuri—, pero si tu haces el trabajo yo puedo disfrutar sin mucho esfuerzo —una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, pese a que el rubor pintó la piel de sus mejillas y sus orejas. 

Víctor llevó su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, acarició su rostro mientras el japonés cerraba los ojos e intensificaba el contacto.

—Cariño, creo que es mejor que descanses. 

—¡Víctor! —pronunció Yuuri mientras un puchero aparecía en sus labios—, te necesito dentro de mí. 

Víctor tragó sonoramente, la voz demandante y ligeramente ronca de Yuuri despertaba sus propios deseos, su lujuria, y aquella necesidad casi primitiva de tener nuevamente a Yuuri entre sus brazos: hacerlo suyo y dejarse tomar por él. 

Sin embargo, no podía…

—Cariño, de verdad creo que es mejor que descanses, necesitas dormir para recuperar tu energía —le dijo con suavidad—. Bajaré a buscar el equipaje.

—Pero…

—Prometo cocinar algo delicioso para comer cuando despiertes. —Besó la frente de Yuuri y se alejó de él ante la expresión decepcionada del japonés. 

Tras cerrar la puerta, Víctor suspiro, su rostro dejaba ver la frustración que lo carcomía: quería a Yuuri, deseaba a Yuuri, ¡amaba a Yuuri!… pero se sentía incapaz de responder a su petición en ese momento. Se sentía perdido, como si el ancla que daba estabilidad a su vida se hubiera perdido en las profundidades del mar, dejándolo a la deriva, desnudo ante las inclemencias del tiempo, ante la inmensidad del océano y sus tormentas. 

Y solo él era el culpable. 

  
  


[4]

  
  


La desazón comenzaba a hacer mella en la mente de Yuuri. 

Los días transcurrían más lento de lo que hubiese deseado y tras dos semanas en las que Víctor se había negado a cada una de sus insinuaciones sexuales, utilizando como excusas argumentos que nunca antes tomó en cuenta, la ansiedad comenzaba a despertar sus mayores temores e inseguridades. Además, no era solo que Víctor no quisiera tener sexo con él, también estaba esa pared invisible que parecía construir para evitar volver a tener la cercanía y complicidad de la que disfrutaban antes de su viaje a Hasetsu. 

Víctor llegaba tarde de su oficina y se iba temprano por las mañanas. Pese a que seguía tratándolo con el mismo cariño de siempre, parecía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y huir de su presencia incluso cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo. Durante los fines de semana se encerraba en el despacho que tenía en una de las habitaciones del departamento, se justificaba diciendo que su carga laboral había aumentado por la pérdida de algunos contratos importantes, lo que había provocado un problema financiero que debían solventar. Y Yuuri lo entendía, pero aún sentía que había algo más tras la nueva frialdad de Víctor. 

—No debí irme solo a Hasetsu —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se hundía en el sofá de la sala. La estancia silenciosa y solitaria hacía menguar aún más los ánimos del japonés. 

Yuuri se encontraba descalzo y lucía un overol de trabajo, lleno de pintura seca, óleo de diversos colores estampaban figuras abstractas en la tela, y también en sus manos. Los colores que predominaban eran oscuros, su estado de ánimo siempre influía en lo que pintaba y los tonos que utilizaba para llenar sus lienzos. 

Observaba su teléfono móvil, ya eran las diez de la noche y Víctor aún no llegaba, él había dejado de pintar hacía ya una hora, con la esperanza de verlo entrar por la puerta del departamento, o recibir al menos algún mensaje, pero nada ocurría y él seguía hundiéndose en el sofá y en los pensamientos negativos que llevaban a imaginar tan solo una posibilidad: Víctor había dejado de amarlo. 

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, pero retuvo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos cuando la puerta del departamento fue abierta. Víctor lucía cansado, pero una sonrisa genuina adornó su rostro al mirar a Yuuri. No obstante, el brillo de sus ojos azules se apagó culpable cuando apreció el tono rojizo adornando el contorno de los ojos castaños.

—Amor —pronunció Víctor acercándose a Yuuri, el japonés esquivó su mirada. Víctor apretó sus manos y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Víctor? —preguntó Yuuri mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en un punto invisible.

—Cariño, ya te lo he dicho, estoy sobrepasado de trabajo…

—¿Estás seguro que es solo eso? —Un inclemente silencio se hizo presente. 

Yuuri se puso de pie ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas, Víctor, asustado, se apresuró en levantarse y abrazarlo antes de que escapara de la sala.

—Yuuri, amor…

—¡No me digas así! —gritó dolorosamente mientras golpeaba el pecho del ruso—. No me digas así si no es lo que sientes. —Apretó la camisa Víctor y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas.

—Puedo ser un idiota, Yuuri, pero te amo. —Víctor lo abrazó más fuerte, como queriendo fundirse con él y transmitirle sus sentimientos—. No lo dudes, por favor. —Yuuri alzó su cabeza, sus ojos y los de Víctor se encontraron, el japonés acercó sus labios a los de Víctor, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, en una súplica muda por no ser rechazado. 

Sus labios se fundieron en suave contacto. Movimientos lentos, sinuosos, abrieron paso a una danza sensual, lenta, húmeda y caliente, sus lenguas serpenteantes se unieron con anhelo; invadiendo, bebiendo la saliva adictiva de la boca ajena y sumergiéndose en la carne trémula, excitando. 

—Víctor… Víctor… te necesito. —La voz de Yuuri se escuchó como un ruego mientras sus manos se deshacían de la chaqueta marengo que cubría a su novio.

—Yuuri —gimió Víctor sobre sus labios unidos—. Tómame, Yuuri. 

Retomaron y profundizaron los besos mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a frotarse con frenesí. La ropa se volvió un estorbo y poco a poco las prendas quedaron regadas por el suelo en el camino que recorrieron directamente hasta la habitación.

La mente de Víctor se vació de los pensamientos que lo habían atormentado durante las últimas semanas, y es que el roce de la mirada deseosa de Yuuri lograba obnubilar sus sentidos y nublar su razón, despertando únicamente lujuria. Víctor sintió como el toque de su amante deshizo su cuerpo, la manera en que lo transformó en sus manos y lo convirtió en lava espesa y ardiente, en pasión eléctrica dispuesta a recibirlo como papel en blanco, como si nada más existiera, tan solo ellos dos y su amor. 

Y Yuuri se dedicó a escribir sobre el cuerpo de Víctor con la tinta de sus dedos. El lenguaje de sus caricias dibujaban los poemas de amor que su boca no sabría recitar: olvidó sus inseguridades, dejó que su amor puro lo envolviera por completo y lo arrastrara hasta fundirse con Víctor, penetrando su interior, abriendo su carne, dándole a beber su propio fuego.

En el vaivén de sus cuerpos, la mezcla de sudor y el aroma a sexo, ambos se permitieron alcanzar el clímax: convulsiones gozosas arrebataron sus conciencias. 

Desfallecieron. 

  
  


[-3]

  
  


—Demonios, Víctor, estás muy borracho —dijo Christophe entre risas mientras intentaba servir otro vaso de vodka, tirando la mitad del contenido en la alfombra roja sobre la cual estaban sentados, en medio de la sala del departamento del suizo.

—¡Tu también lo estás! —respondió elevando la voz más de lo necesario, arrastrando las letras mientra apuntaba el desastre que su mejor amigo dejaba en el suelo.

—Pero tú eres ruso, ¿no se supone que desayunan vodka? —preguntó con gesto serio, pero en medio de hipidos y con el color rojo adornando sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz. 

—Es que extraño mucho a Yuuri —respondió haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer sobre el suelo. 

  
  


[5]

  
  


Entre sábanas húmedas lo abrazaba. 

Después de hacer el amor en más de una ocasión, quedando exhausto, Yuuri finalmente logró dormirse, arrullado por el aroma de Víctor y las gentiles caricias que dejaba en su espalda, trazando figuras imaginarias e inconexas. 

Yuuri dormía con placidez. Víctor pensaba en todo aquello que en brazos de Yuuri olvidó. 

Sintió como la culpa se instalaba en sus entrañas, como perforaba su estómago y subía como ácido por su esófago, corroía, hería. Víctor deshizo el abrazo y corrió al baño, se aferró al inodoro y se vació de ese líquido agrio, pero la amargura permaneció en su boca, en su cuerpo, corriendo en su sangre. 

No fue capaz de volver a la cama. No merecía acariciar la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri. 

  
  


[6]

  
  


El calor de Víctor se había desvanecido.

Yuuri despertó bastante tarde, nunca fue bueno para madrugar y realmente había quedado exhausto la noche anterior: le era imposible saciarse del cuerpo de Víctor y lo tomó muchas veces, hasta sentirse completamente seco, hasta que su propio cuerpo fue incapaz de responder.

Yuuri esperaba despertar a su lado, pero el calor de Víctor ya se había desvanecido de las sábanas. Se levantó de la cama y lo buscó por el departamento sin éxito, lo único que encontró fue su desayuno preparado junto a una nota de Víctor.

  
  
_ “Cariño, tuve que salir temprano a la oficina. _ _   
_ _ Llegaré tarde. _ _   
_ _ Víctor”. _

  
  


Yuuri suspiró derrotado, pero al menos algo más de confianza en sí mismo le había otorgado la noche anterior.

  
  


[-2]

  
  


—No seas dramático —dijo Chris acercándose a él, gateó tambaleante hasta quedar junto a Víctor, recostado en su pecho—. Yuuri volverá, en cambio Masumi… él sí me abandonó. —Su voz se deformó en un llanto ebrio—. ¡Soy tan patético!

—No llores —pidió Víctor, inquieto, no era bueno con las lágrimas de otra persona, menos aún estando completamente borracho. 

Víctor tomó su vaso de Vodka y lo puso en los labios de Christophe, obligándole a beber, en un intento absurdo de que dejara de pensar en su exnovio y siguiera disfrutando del alcohol en su sangre, adormeciendo su dolor.

—¡Idiota! —reclamó Chris mientras tosía producto del alcohol que lo atoró y que ahora escurría por sus mentón. 

—Ya no estás llorando.

Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, acostados sobre el suelo, totalmente borrachos. 

  
  


[7]

  
  


La molestia en su rostro no podía ocultarse.

Víctor se encontraba sentado en su despacho mirando una planilla de costos en su computador. Frente a él se encontraba Christophe Giacometti, luciendo un traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes, los mismos que alternaban entre los documentos que tenía entre sus manos y el rostro de Víctor, que de manera seria interpretaba la información que leía, mientras Chris rayaba y escribía sobre sus papeles. 

La amplia oficina estaba pintada color rosa viejo, el mobiliario era de diferentes tonos de grises y el amplio ventanal tras Víctor permitía que la luz natural entrara de manera espléndida. 

—Viendo estos presupuestos —dijo Víctor con un gesto disgustado—, solo puedo pensar que a los inútiles del departamento de finanzas se les frío el cerebro. 

—Con razón perdimos contratos importantes —secundó Chris.

—Por culpa de estos inútiles no pude viajar a Hasetsu.

—Creo que será un milagro si alguno de ellos sigue en la empresa después de tu informe —Christophe rio y acercó su dedo al entrecejo de Víctor, para frotarlo—. Te van a salir arrugas si pones ese gesto malhumorado —dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero Víctor solo le devolvió una mirada enfadada y luego volvió a concentrarse en su computador. 

Christophe suspiró. Pocas veces Víctor se enfadaba, pero cuando lo hacía era mejor mantener las distancias.

  
  


[-1]

  
  


—Masumi se lo pierde —declaró con toda la seriedad que su estado de embriaguez le permitía.

—Masumi se lo pierde —repitió Víctor alzando su copa y sentándose bruscamente en el suelo. Se mareó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Chris.

El suizo se rio mientras abrazaba a su amigo, comenzó a mirar sus ojos azules, nublados y algo desenfocados por la embriaguez, sonrió con cariño y acarició los mechones plateados que se pegaban a su piel sudada. 

—Deberíamos haber follado alguna vez —susurró Chris. La respuesta de Víctor fue una carcajada escandalosa.

—Somos mejores amigos —aclaró.

—Pero eres guapo, sensual... y yo ardiente —Christophe ronroneó en un sonido menos sexy de lo que su mente embriagada imaginaba.

—¡Yo también soy ardiente!

—¿Lujurioso?

—Muy lujurioso.

—No tanto como yo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Víctor se sentó a horcajadas sobre Christophe y se abrió la camisa de un solo jalón, haciendo que los botones saltaran y cayeran ruidosamente sobre el suelo. Chris saboreó sus labios y lanzó un silbido chillón, provocando que Víctor hiciera movimientos sensuales. 

Ambos reían y decían cosas en doble sentido que al principio causaban risas y burlas, pero que poco a poco fueron calentando el ambiente. Totalmente ebrios y sin ser completamente conscientes del peligroso juego en el que se estaban metiendo, Víctor sintiendo por primera vez en años la soledad de un cumpleaños sin Yuuri y su familia japonesa, Chris con el corazón herido por el rompimiento con su novio de tres años; ambos buscando calor, ambos dejándose abrazar por la lujuria, ambos embriagándose con el calor que emitía el cuerpo extranjero.

  
  


[8]

  
  


El silencio en el despacho era denso.

Víctor concentrado en su computador y Giacometti corrigiendo los informes que guardaba en una carpeta azul. En cualquier otra ocasión Christophe habría hecho alguna broma que aligerara el ambiente, pero sabía muy bien que el tema afectaba a su amigo de manera muy profunda y personal. Sin esos errores de presupuesto que los llevaron a perder algunas inversiones él habría viajado a Hasetsu junto a Yuuri y esa noche de borrachera no habría existido. 

Christophe suspiró resignado. 

El silencio fue roto por la puerta del despacho abriéndose, inmediatamente Víctor habló molesto pensando que era su secretaria. 

—Galya, ¿acaso no te dije que no quería ser interrumpido? —dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—¡Yuuri! —Christophe se levantó y se acercó sonriente al japonés, mientras Víctor, confundido y avergonzado, levantaba su rostro y miraba a su novio algo cohibido en la puerta de entrada—. No le hagas caso al gruñón de tu novio, está de un humor horrible debido a que todavía no arreglamos todos los errores de contabilidad, y ya sabes, le impidieron volar contigo para las fiestas de fin de año. 

—Me da gusto verte, Chris —respondió Yuuri saludando con una sonrisa tímida y cálida en el rostro. 

—Y a mí, espero que el tiempo con tu familia haya sido bueno.

—Lo fue, aunque también extrañé a Víctor…

La mirada de Yuuri se dirigió al hombre que continuaba sentado en su despacho, sin mover ni uno solo de sus músculos al ver la interacción entre ambos. 

—¿Qué…?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor en un tono de voz más seco de lo que deseaba.

—Quería… quiero invitarte a almorzar, Víctor —respondió con los ojos repletos de ilusión. 

—Yuuri, sabes que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, no puedes venir de improviso y pretender que deje todo por un capricho tuyo. 

El rostro de Yuuri perdió el color ante la brusca negativa de Víctor, Christophe también palideció y frunció el entrecejo reprendiendo a Víctor con la mirada que le dirigía. 

—Yo… lo siento, me voy —respondió Yuuri reteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. 

Yuuri se giró para salir, pero Chris lo tomó del brazo y lo miró amable.

—Me dio gusto verte —le dijo el suizo para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. No se lo tomes a mal, en cuanto solucione este lío volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. 

Yuuri asintió y se retiró del lugar. 

Víctor volvió su atención al computador portátil sobre su escritorio y Christophe, después de mirarlo con enfado por unos minutos, se acercó y cerró con violencia la pantalla del computador.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñó Víctor, enfadado y sorprendido por la brusca acción de su amigo y colega.    
  
—¡Qué me pasa! —gritó en respuesta—, ¡qué te pasa a ti, joder!, ¿cómo pudiste tratar así a Yuuri?, ¿acaso eres imbécil?

—¿Cómo pude tratarlo así? —interrogó con un tono burlesco en su voz—, ¿cómo tú pudiste tratarlo como si nada hubiese sucedido después de follar con su novio?, ¡eres un hipócrita!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó Christophe mirándolo con fuerza—, él no tiene la culpa de que nosotros nos comportáramos como idiotas, no sería justo para Yuuri que empezara a tratarlo distinto por un error que yo cometí. 

Christophe se arrojó sobre la silla y refregó su rostro con sus manos.

—La culpa me está matando, Chris —confesó Víctor con desespero—, no creo aguantar más, yo… le diré y le pediré perdón.

—No se te ocurra hacer algo así —respondió Christophe con decisión.

—¡No puedo mentirle más!, no tendré paz conmigo mismo si no se lo confieso…

—¡Eres una mierda egoísta!

—¿Qué?... él se merece saber…

—No, Víctor, eres tú el que quiere limpiar su consciencia dejándole a él la responsabilidad de perdonarte o no, pero tus putos problemas de tranquilidad mental no tienen por qué lastimarlo. 

—¡Ya lo lastimé!

—Lo lastimas con tu actitud de mierda y lo lastimarás más si le cuentas lo que pasó entre nosotros. 

Christophe desordenó su cabello, irritado y sintiéndose desesperado.

—Escúchame, Víctor —dijo tratando de mantener la calma—, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, fue un error, pero ese error no volverá a ocurrir nunca más, porque ni tú ni yo queremos que vuelva a suceder. Tú amas a Yuuri y yo amo al estúpido de Masumi, estábamos borrachos. Punto. 

—Chris…

—Sabes que de mi boca jamás saldrá nada de lo que pasó, nadie más lo sabe, nadie tiene que saberlo. 

—Necesito su perdón…

—Necesitas tu perdón, Víctor —respondió Christophe tomando la mano de su amigo, apretándola con afecto. 

—¿Y cómo lo obtengo?

—Dedícate a hacerlo feliz y no vuelvas a traicionarlo. Es la única manera que encuentres paz sin contarle cosas que solo abrirán una herida en su corazón, una herida que no tiene por qué ser abierta. 

  
  


[1]

  
  


—¿Qué hemos hecho, Chris? —preguntó Víctor mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, abrazando sus piernas desnudas en medio de la sala.

—Lo siento, Víctor, lo siento —respondió Christophe mirándolo con remordimiento mientras sus manos temblaban al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. 

  
  


[0]

  
  


Víctor salió del edificio corporativo corriendo, sin importarle en lo absoluto ser mirado con sorpresa o reprobación por la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Tenía que alcanzar a Yuuri, debía alcanzarlo. 

Para su fortuna, Víctor conocía muy bien a su novio y no tuvo dudas de hacia dónde se dirigía. El puente de los besos: el lugar donde se juraron amor eterno por primera vez, el lugar al que siempre iban cuando se sentían tristes, cuando buscaban consuelo en aquellos hermosos recuerdos, el lugar que los había visto reconciliarse y besarse tantas veces en el pasado. 

Corrió por las calles con una mezcla de desesperación y esperanza, con una sola decisión asentada en su corazón: hacer feliz a Yuuri, compensarlo por sus errores y demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser mejor para el hombre que amaba. 

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar que buscaba, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado y su respiración era pesada, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando lo vio allí, apoyado en la baranda y con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano que a Víctor le pareció inalcanzable. 

Lo miró por un momento que bien pudo volverse eterno, Víctor amaba observar el perfil de Yuuri, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su cabello mecido por el viento: era hermoso, el más hermoso.

Caminó despacio, anunciando su llegada con una suave caricia en el hombro.

—Víctor —dijo Yuuri despacio, observando a su pareja con cautela. 

—Cariño —respondió Víctor con la mirada colmada de culpa—, perdóname. Me estoy comportando como un imbécil. 

—Sí, te estás comportando como un imbécil y yo no me lo merezco.

—Claro que no, mi amor. —La angustia se hizo presente en la voz de Víctor, pero entonces sacó un sobre que tenía guardado en su saco—. Realmente el trabajo me tiene estresado, pero porque deseo finalizarlo pronto para poder… velo tu mismo.

Yuuri tomó el sobre que Víctor le entregaba, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el contenido: dos pasajes a Japón.

—Era una sorpresa —dijo Víctor—, ya que no pude ir ahora, pensé que podríamos ir para el florecimiento de los cerezos. Muchas veces me dijiste que era un espectáculo precioso y que te gustaría verlo a mi lado. 

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron, sus manos temblaron y sus labios emitieron un corto jadeo.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que solo estás con exceso de trabajo?

—Si, amor —respondió Víctor acariciando las mejillas frías y enrojecidas de Yuuri—, pero aun así no es excusa para mi comportamiento, cariño, por favor perdóname.

—Vitya —pronunció Yuuri conmovido, pensando que era imposible no perdonarlo por la actitud de los últimos días, no cuando esos días contaban como un pequeño pozo de agua comparado con el océano de experiencias hermosas que había vivido con su novio—, te perdono y te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Yuuri, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y te prometo esforzarme por ser digno de tu amor. 

Yuuri rio al escuchar las palabras de Víctor, pero calló al observar la seriedad con que esos ojos azules lo miraban; tan profundos y llenos de amor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar esa promesa y guardarla en su corazón.

Víctor sonrió.

Y solo un beso pudo sellar el juramento que esa tarde compartieron. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
